To Plan A Date
by 77Xfire
Summary: THTF Universe. It took a couple of weeks since the two got together, but Izuku and Ochako finally have agreed to go on their first date. However, when Izuku can't think of a good plan for the date, he goes to the one person he thinks could help.


To Plan A Date

It had been a few weeks since Izuku and Ochako had gotten together, and since then, they have been practically inseparable. They went almost everywhere together, hands linked at all times. It is because of this that other students outside of class 1-A, and even the teachers began to realize that the two finally got together. And honestly, no one minded it! It actually made everyone feel a bit happier to see the couple together. It even made the often quite and tired Aizawa smile whenever he saw those two together. While it did make everyone happy, no-one was as happy for the two than their friends in class 1-A. Though, they often teased the two about their relationship.

"So, you guys have your first kiss yet?" Mina asked Ochako during lunch one day.

This action caused Ochako to spit out her food, and look at her friend with a completely red face. "Wh- what?! I mean, YeahWeHaveKissedEachOtherButItHasOnlyBeenOnTheCheekOrTheForeheadNothingElse!" She yelled out quite quickly.

"Relax relax, I am just teasing you!" Mina laughed out. "You guys should just go at your own pace, don't let us tell you how to handle your relationship!"

"Ok… thanks" Ochako responded, calming down from her embarrassment from a moment ago.

"No problem. By the way, you never told us how your first date went!" Mina said, excited to hear all about it.

At this, the rest of the girls who were having their own conversations started looking at Ochako expectingly.

"Well… see, the thing is…" she started to mumble out. "… we haven't really gone on a date yet…"

"WHAT?!" Toru yelled out, attracting a couple of looks from the others in the cafeteria. "I would of thought you would of gone on multiple dates by now!"

"I mean, we have just been so busy with our hero training, and we just enjoy each others company, we just never got around to it."

"Aww come on, what kind of excuse is that?" Toru groaned out.

"I think it is fine." Momo interjected. "You two can take all the time you need."

"Thanks Momo." Ochako sighed out.

"You just gotta tell us all about it when it happens though!" Mina said excitingly.

And with that, the group finished eating their lunch and went off to their afternoon classes.

After class.

Izuku and Ochako were doing their extra after class training together. Since they were a couple now, they decided to work together for their extra training. Today, Ochako was making as many heavy rocks float as she can, while Izuku would jump up and smash them all as quickly as possible. After doing this a few times, they took a break for some water.

"You really are getting better at this Deku." Ochako panted out before taking a drink of her water.

"You are too! That was three more rocks than last time!" Izuku responded, taking a drink from his water bottle.

This was when Ochako started thinking back to her conversation during lunch.

"Say Deku, when are we going to go on our first date?" Ochako suddenly asked.

At this, Izuku spit out his water.

"Ok geez, didn't think you were so against going on a date…" Ochako said, disappointed in the response.

"NO! No, I was just surprised is all! Uh, do you want to go on a date?" Izuku asked.

"Uh… Sure, if that is alright with you!" Ochako responded, sounding very happy.

At this, Izuku couldn't help but smile. "Ok, how about this Sunday?"

"Sounds great! Ok come on! Back to training!" Ochako yelled out, excitingly running back out into the field.

"Hey wait!" Izuku yelled out, chasing after her.

And so the two decided that it was time to go on a date… there was just one problem…

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" Izuku was screaming in his mind that night. After showering after training, he went straight to his room to start planning out his date he had this Sunday. Sure, it was only Wednesday, which meant he had time, but he wanted to make this perfect. It was what she deserved after all. So he spent hours planning what to do, but to no avail. Eventually, he decided to head downstairs and get some dinner.

"Oh hey! Look he finally got out of his room! Having trouble with homework or something?" Kaminari yelled out once he saw Izuku leaving the elevator.

"Huh? Oh, not really." Izuku responded. "Just trying to do some planning…"

"Planning? For what?" Kirishima asked, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Well, me and Ochako are going to be going on our first date on Sunday and…" He didn't get to finish that sentence.

"WAIT REALLY?!" Kirishima suddenly yelled out, spitting some of his half chewed pizza in Bakugou's face.

"HEY WATCH IT HAIR FOR BRAINS!" Bakugou yelled out, creating an explosion in his hands.

"Sorry sorry, just surprised me is all." Kirishima said, putting his now hardened hands in front of his face. "So, what do you have planned so far?"

"Uh… nothing yet… this is really hard…" Izuku mumbled out, looking through the fridge for something to eat, eventually deciding to heat up some leftover chicken.

"Yeah, I can imagine. I wish I could help, but I don't really know anything about this." Kaminari said, patting his friend on his back for encouragement.

"You ever think of asking your parents for advice? You never know, it might be helpful!" Kaminari asked.

"Well… My mom doesn't exactly know that we are together yet… I mean I have been sending a lot of pictures of us, but haven't really told her yet. She still thinks we are just friends." Izuku said, rubbing his neck after putting his chicken in the oven.

"Ah, nervous to tell her are you? Understandable, I know I would be." Iida said, taking his salad bowl over to the sink to clean it.

"Well, do you know anyone else you might be able to ask?" Kirishima asked.

At this, Izuku thought carefully, when finally he thought of someone! "I think I do! Thanks guys!" Izuku suddenly yelled out, running towards the exit.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT DINNER?!" Iid yelled out.

"Oh"

After eating his dinner, Izuku went into the main class building, hoping the man he was looking for was still there, luckily, he caught him just leaving the teachers lounge.

"Ah Midoriya my boy! What brings you here? And where is young Uraraka? It is rare to see you without her nowadays." The now permanently frail figure that is All Might asked upon seeing his successor.

"Oh, uh, after we finished our training, we went off to do our own thing for the night. I think she was going to be spending time with the girls. As for why I am here… I wanted to ask for some advice." Izuku responded.

"Oh? And what is it that you need advice about?" All Might asked perplexed.

"Well, it's just that me and Ochako have our first date this Sunday, and I have no idea what to do for it. I figured that you probably went on plenty of dates when you were going here, so I wanted to ask you for some help." Izuku responded.

At this, All Might was surprised. He thought that his pupil wouldn't have any trouble when it came to this topic. After all, he seemed to be an expert when it came to coming up with plans. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel sad. After all, Izuku was wrong, he had never been on a date before in his life. He spent too much time focusing on his hero studies and hero work to even think about dating. However, he didn't want to disappoint his student, so he thought hard, and eventually came up with something to say.

"Well, I think you should ask your heart!" He finally said after a couple of minutes.

"… That sounds really cheesy All Might…" Izuku sighed out.

"That doesn't mean that I am wrong!" All Might responded. "Out of everyone here, you are the one who knows best about what she would enjoy. And truth be told, I think that would be to just spend some nice time alone with you."

"… You know what, I think you might be right!" Izuku said, suddenly hugging his mentor. "Thanks All Might!"

And with that, he ran off, leaving a stunned All Might behind. "Good luck my boy."

After that, Izuku got to work, planning out the date, and getting together what he was going to wear. After telling the others that they were going on a date, the girls took it upon themselves to help her get ready, convincing her to skip out on the extra training for the days leading up to the date for trips to the clothes store and a trip to the spa the day before.

Then, finally, Sunday had arrived.

They had agreed to meet in front of the dormitories at 10 AM. After being told to have fun by all of their friends, they went off into town.

The plan was simple, a nice lunch at a nice restaurant, followed by a day of shopping in town, and finally a walk through the park.

When they were seated, Ochako immediately notice just how nervous Izuku was. Reaching over and grabbing his hands, she told him to relax with a smile. That was enough to get him to calm down. After a while, their food came. They both ordered the same thing, a BLT sandwich. After they finished eating and payed, they went into town.

While Izuku wasn't too keen on the idea of spending the day shopping, seeing Ochako's excited face as they went from store to store made it worth it to him. After a couple of hours, Ochako decided that Izuku had enough to carry, and they headed over to the park. There, they just walked around, talked about what had been going on with their classes as of late, among other things. They also stopped and sat by a pond, skipping a couple of rocks as they continued to talk.

Eventually, the sun began to set, and they decided to head home.

"So… did you have a good time?" Izuku asked as they walked through the gates of the school.

"Hmmm… I don't know." Ochako responded. The action caused Izuku to get worried, which when she noticed, she chuckled. "It was perfect Deku, thank you."

At this, Izuku beamed. 'Mission accomplished' He thought to himself.

When they got to the door of the dormitories, Ochako did something he never expected. He grabbed his head and kissed him. Not on his cheek like he was used to, but on the lips. The feeling was… Surreal. That is, he would of thought that, if his mind didn't go completely blank at the moment their lips connected. Seeing the blank expression on his face when she pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Love you Deku, see you soon!" She said sweetly, and walked inside, leaving a stunned Izuku in her wake.

Izuku then just stood there, still completely stunned for several minutes. He only snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his mentor looking down at him.

"So I take it the date went well?" All Might said, with a knowing look on his face.

Izuku only nodded, and looked back to the door with only one thing on his mind.

"I KISSED A GIRL!"

The End.

Whoo, that was a monster to write. I enjoyed it, but it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be! I guess since this was going to be a one shot, I wanted it to be longer than a regular chapter, but even still this was wrong. I am sorry that this was more about the lead up to the date, as well as the end of it than the actual date, but I quickly realized something. I suck at writing out dates. Like legit, this was the best I could come up with. That being said though, I hope that the ending satisfied all your cheese cravings, cause my god that was cheesy! I am pretty sure that the whole Izuku freaking out about his first kiss thing has been done before, but lets be honest, he most certainly would freak out like that over his first kiss. He freaked out like that his first time talking to a girl after all! Anyways, in case you didn't notice from the summary, since I am going to be writing multiple stories in this universe, I will be calling it the THTF Universe. I know, not creative, but it works. Next up, is the meeting with the parents, starting with Izuku's mother. I decided to put both of the parents meetings in the same story, so I guess you can call it a two shot. So, I will see you all then for "To Meet Their Parents."


End file.
